


Stand By You

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Steve asks you to watch over his friend Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stand By You

Things were rough for Bucky. He had gone through so much. When Steve found him, he wanted to keep Bucky safe for as long as he can. That’s why he called you. You never gave him a reason not to trust you. You were a genuine person that he just happened to stumble upon when he was getting re-associated with the modern world. He knew to keep you close just in case something were to happen. He was glad he did.

When Steve called you late in the night, you were worried, “Steve, is something wrong?”

He was panting on the other side of the line, “Uh, kinda. Can I come to your place? It’s important.”

“Yeah. Are you hurt?”

“No, nothing like that. I have to go. I’ll see you in a bit.” Then the line went dead. 

After twenty minutes, you heard a knock at your door. You opened it slowly to see Steve with a man in a maroon shirt behind him. You moved aside and let the two men walk in.

You wrapped your robe closely around you as you felt the cool breeze, “So what’s going on?”

“My friend here,” He gestured to the man in the maroon shirt, “He’s sort of wanted by the organization I work for and I don’t want them to take him. Is it alright if he stays with you?”

You glanced back at the man, then to Steve, “Yeah, of course.”

Steve nodded and sighed in relief, “Thanks a bunch, Y/N. Stuff is about to happen. I don’t know what, but I can feel it.”

“Whatever you need, Steve. I’m here for you.”

“I gotta go, but I’ll call or swing by to check up on you.” He leaned in and whispered into your ear, “Be a little wary of him. He’s been through a lot. He also might go through some episodes. If it gets out of hand, just call me.”

“Yes, sir." 

When Steve left, you turned back to the man. He was sitting on your couch and he looked so conflicted and afraid. You cautiously walked towards him and sat down beside him, "Is there anything I can get you? Food? A drink?”

“Water,” his voice was raspy and unsure. You went and came back moments later handing it to him. When he took it, you noticed his hand was made out of metal. Intriguing, “Um, there’s an extra room you could sleep in. Just go down the hall and it’s the first door on your left. My room is right next to yours and the bathroom is across your room. If you need anything to eat or drink, help yourself.”

“Do you..by chance have some spare notebooks and a pencil?”

“Uh, yeah. I believe so. Hold on.” You went into your room to your old wooden desk. You opened the bottom drawer to reveal all of your extra school supplies. You took out three notebooks and a handful of pens and pencils. You went back out to the man and set them on the coffee table in front of them, “Here you go.”

“Bucky.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Bucky.”

“I’m Y/N.”

“Thank you, Y/N, for helping me.”

“A friend of Steve is a friend of mine.” You looked at the clock to see that is was ten minutes past twelve, “Well, I’ve got to head to bed. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to wake me up. I’m here to help. Goodnight Bucky.”

When you woke up the next morning, you checked to see if Bucky had gone to bed. You peaked inside the extra bedroom to see that the bed wasn’t disturbed. You quietly walked into the living room to see him passed out on the couch. The coffee table was covered with papers, open notebooks, a half-filled glass of water, and a plate with a half-eaten sandwich. You sighed as you cleaned up the mess. You couldn’t help, but look at some of the notes that Bucky wrote.

_Rebecca Barnes._

_Sarah Rogers._

_Steve Rogers._

_Howling Commandos._

_Dum Dum_

_Morita_

_Falsworth_

_Hydra._

_Red Skull._

_The Howling Commandos? Didn’t they fight in World War Two?_ You thought in your head. _Wait._ You looked at Bucky’s sleeping form. _That face. No way._ You remembered your high school field trip to the museum and seeing the Captain America exhibit. You remembered Steve and then his best friend…Bucky! _Okay. First Steve survives and now this guy?_ You remembered reading that Bucky had gone MIA. _How is that even possible?_

You noticed that Bucky was shivering. You went to go get a blanket. You unfolded it and set it down onto him. You pulled it closer to his shoulders and then Bucky woke. He quickly gripped your arm with a hard and painful grip. You didn’t panic. You could see confusion in his eyes.

“Your name is James Buchanan "Bucky” Barnes. Your best friend, Steve Rogers, brought you here because people are after you. I’m Y/N L/N. I’m only here to help you. I promise I won’t hurt you.“ You watched as Bucky slowly took in the information remembering the recent events. He loosened his grip on you and released.

"Sorry.” He muttered.

You rubbed your wrist, “It’s okay. You’re just being cautious. I understand.” You walked over to the kitchen, “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Sure.” Bucky sat up and rubbed his face. He walked into the hall, probably to use the bathroom. Moments later he came back and sat back on the couch. He began to write more into the notebooks.

“Can I ask why you’re doing that?”

“Trying to remember. Just in case.” Bucky mumbled. You figured he didn’t want to talk about it, so you left the subject alone. You continued to make breakfast: pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It was terribly quiet, so you thought maybe some music from Bucky’s time might soothe him. You connected your ipod to your speakers and played your playlist of some 1930s and 40s classics. It started with Glenn Miller’s ‘In the Mood’. When the song started, you watched as Bucky stopped writing. 

“I-I know this song.” He turned to you, “I remember hearing this on the radio right before I went to enlist.” His eyes widened and quickly wrote this information in one of his notebooks. You smiled to yourself happy that you managed to help him remember something.

“Breakfast is ready.” You announced as you set down two plates on the dinner table. Bucky came up to you and showed you how much he’d remembered,

“You’re doing well, Bucky.”

“I’m also remembering the bad things I’ve done and..I can’t help but hate myself.”

“Hey, none of that. I’m sure there was a good reason those things happened. Don’t focus on them. They won’t help you. Now, eat your breakfast or I’ll force it down your throat.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

There came a knocking at your door and Bucky immediately stood up. You put a hand on his shoulder, “Calm down. It might be Steve. Just sit down and eat. I’ll take of this.”

You walked over to your door and looked through the peephole. You see Steve, but he’s also accompanied with a black man wearing a leather jacket, a baseball hat, and sunglasses. 

You open the door, “Hey.”

“Morning, Y/N.”

“Morning, Steve.”

“This is my friend, Sam.” You waved to Sam, “How’s he doing?” Steve asked as he walked inside.

“He remembered a lot during the night.” You gesture to Bucky at the dinner table, whom was watching Steve and Sam walk towards him. 

Steve heard the music and smiled, “Glenn Miller. Nice.”

You smiled and shrugged, “I thought it might help him and it did." 

"How you doin’ Buck?”

Bucky shrugged, “What’s going on?”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re,” Steve pointed to Sam, “handling it. But you’re going to have to stay here with Y/N for a while. Just until things die down.” Bucky nodded. Steve looked to you, “I’ll buy some clothes and essentials for him, just so you don’t have to leave him. It’s best you’re with him twenty-four seven.”

“I’ll call my boss. Tell her an emergency came up and I need to take care of things.” You went to go do just that.

“Thanks Y/N.”

“Steve,” the look on Bucky’s face broke Steve’s heart, “I did things. Terrible things-”

“Buck, listen, that wasn’t you. That wasn’t you. They used you. You’re not that anymore. You hear me? You’re going to be okay.”

“I-I tried to kill you.”

“Hey, I’m fine. Everything will be okay.”

You came back minutes later, “Everything is taken care of. So what happens next?”

“Just gotta lie low,” Sam said, “Things are pretty bad. Everyone is looking for him, but we’ll make sure it’ll take them time.”

“Are you alright, Bucky?”

“I’m really starting to hate that question,” He mumbled grumpily.

“Sorry,” You mumbled back

“Hey, we’re just making sure you’re okay. We care about you, Buck. We’re with you, til the end of the line.”


End file.
